1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a rail for the compliant supporting of a mesh in the region of a double mesh zone of a double mesh section of a machine for producing a fibrous web.
Also, the invention relates to a double mesh section of a machine for producing a fibrous web, in particular a paper web or paperboard web.
2. Description of the Related Art
Such a rail is known for example from the German publication DE 40 19 884 A1. In this case the compliant return apparatus for returning the movable bearer rail to the resting position is a source of return power, preferably a spring.
This is a disadvantage in that at least the return force has to be overcome when moving the movable bearer rail from the resting position to the operating position. Also, while the movable bearer rail is held in its operating position a force which is at least greater than the return force has to be applied continuously so that the movable bearer rail remains reliably in the desired operating position during operation. This actuating mechanism thus requires, at least while the machine is in operation, the application of a force which is far greater than the force which needs to be applied for holding the movable bearer rail in the operating position.
What is needed in the art is to improve a rail of the type initially referred to such that its positions, in particular its operating position and resting position, can be adopted and held reliably during operation with the application of far less force. In particular the return mechanism of the rail should have largely no effect on the holding forces of said rail when the rail is in its operating position. Also, a corresponding double mesh section will be disclosed.